The Fountian of Memories
by audacityAmnesia
Summary: PruLiet fluff. Prussia goes to talk about old times with Lithuania. Lot's of spelling errors cause I don't used spell check. Onshot. OOCness


The fountian splashed while small chidren ran around, chasing pigeons. One child seemed to recognize me, and came over shouting excited words in our language. The boy blabbered on about birds and the fountian and how pretty the day was. I smiled and nodded, tryig to follow the young one's never ending story. Finally a girl came over, yelling at the little one in a mix of english and lithuanian. She quickly apologized in messy lithuanian, her grammer incorrect and her accent thick. I smiled and shook my head, reasurring her slowly that it was no problem. Then she quickly began to apologize for her horrible lithuanian, and I merely smiled.  
>"Any american is a friend of mine" I said in english. She grinned sheepishly, then flicked her gaze to a silver haired man who sat next to me. He smiled at her, and the girl blushed, taking the boy's hand, leading him away.<p>

"Hallo Toris" Gilert said, smiling at me. I nodded.

"Labas Gilbert. What brings you to my small capital?" I brushed some hair out of my face. He shrugged and turned to watch the girl who had spoken to me earlier rough house with another sandy haired boy. A slash and the by was in the fountain, the girl laughing hautily. She caught sight of Gilbert watching, and blushed. I chuckled.

"Looks like she likes you" I said, tapping his shoulder. He laughed and looked at me. His red eyes bore into mine. I cocked an eyebrow. He sighed, and watched the children again.

"Toris, do you ever wish we could go back to the way we were?" He asked, watching me from the corner of his eye. I looked at him.  
>"N-ne, not exactly.." I said. He frowned. Then turned to me, looking at me dead on one again.<p>

"Why not? We had such fun, fighting and all" He asked. His eyes carried sadness. I shook my head and turned to the rough housing children. The sandy haired boy had been pulled out of the fountian and now the three sat on the edge of the fountian, feet in the water, and ice cream in hand. I chuckled slightly as the girl scolded the young one and wiped ice cream off his face fondly. Gilbert followed my gaze and waved when the girl looked up. She blushed and the sandy haired boy looked upset by this, trying to get her attention back.

"I can't say I really liked the figting. But it was nice whenever you showed kindness." I said, still watching the friends. The girl was laughing at what the little one had said, and the sandy haired boy was blushing furiously. It was so cute. I watched Gilbert's eyebrows furrow in thought. I looked over at the albino. He was so quiet. It was unusual and unfamiliar to me. Then a sudden shriek ran through the square as the blonde girl was attacked by the sandy haired boy. He tickled her and she laughed, and screamed trying to wriggle away. Suddenly I felt long fingers ticking at my side, and I giggled, yelling for Gilbert to stop. He grinned and shook his shaggy head, tickling more. Soon I was screaming at him to stop in lithuanian then russian and english, the albino only shaking his head and tickling more. Finally I grabbed his hands and held them together, pushing them into his lap. Gilbert gently wriggled a hand free, brushing a stray piece of brown hair out of my face. I flushed and realized hw close we had gotten. A sly grin crept onto Gilbert's face as he gently stroked my cheek. But his eyes held sadness and longing.

"What happened Liet?" He whispered "You used to be such fun to play around with. Why are you so different?" I felt sadness creep into me as well and i wanted to look away from those sad eyes. But I couldn't. And then he was kissing me, his soft lips pushed against mine. I sat in shock for a moment before responding, kissing him back. He stroked my hair and broke away, pushing our fore heads together.

"I missed you Liet" he said quietly. I smiled slightly.

"I missed you too...Kingdom of Prussia"

~~~~~this happens to be a line~~~~~~~

**Ok, many think this couple is crack. But actually Prussia was a baltic at some point. And it's so cute! 3 Anyway, I wrote this after a short lived rp. The whole thing about the kids actually happened to me and my cousins...Me being the only girl. R&R and I make you cake! ;3**


End file.
